Cezar Kaskabel/T.1/09
| tłumacz= | stopka= }} Kategoria:Cezar Kaskabel Nie wolno przejść! Alaska jest tą częścią lądu stałego u północno zachodniej kończyny Ameryki, która się znajduje pomiędzy 52 a 72 stopniem szerokości. Przecina ją w poprzek koło biegunowe północne, które przechodzi też przez cieśninę Berynga. Spojrzyjcie z niejaką uwagą na mapę, a bez trudności spostrzeżecie jakoby kontury głowy żyda. czoło zarysowuje się pomiędzy przylądkiem Lisburu a przylądkiem Barrow; obwódkę oka tworzy zatoka Kotzebuego; nos odznacza przylądek Księcia Walii; usta zatoka Norton; tradycyonalną zaś brodę przedstawia półwysep Alaski przedłużony rzędem wysp Aleut, które nakrapiają Ocean Spokojny. co do samej głowy, to kończy się ona łańcuchem gór, których ostatnie stoki gubią się w Morzu Lodowatem. Takim jest kraj, który miał przejść ukośnie „Piękny Wędrowiec” przebywając tysiąc ośmset mil drogi. Rozumie się, że Jan starannie przestudyował mapę, a na niej góry, bieg rzeki i kształt wybrzeży, ażeby zakreślić drogę, którą podróżować należy. Urządził nawet mały odczyt o tym przedmiocie, którego z największem zajęciem wysłuchała cała rodzina. Dzięki temu zatem każdy, – nie wyjmując Clovy’ego – dowiedział się, że ląd ten, tworzący północno zachodnią kończynę amerykańskiego lądu stałego, odwiedzili najprzód. Rosyanie, potem Francuz Laperouse i Anglik Vancouver, a w końcu Amerykanin Mc Clure podczas swej ekspedycji urządzonej w celu szukania Sir Johna Franklina. Właściwie okolice te już były znane, – choć tylko częściowo, – dzięki odkryciom Sir Fredericka Whympera i pułkownika Bulkleya w roku 1865, kiedy zachodziła kwestya położenia drutu telegrafu podmorskiego pomiędzy światem starym a nowym przez cieśninę Berynga. Do owego czasu zapewne nikt nie odbywał podroży po wnętrzu Alaski prócz może agentów domów zajmujących się handlem futer i skór. Wówczas to właśnie w międzynarodowej polityce na nowo zaczęła grać rolę doktryna Macfoe’go, wedle której Ameryka miała należeć wyłącznie do Amerykanów. Jeżeli kolonie Wielkiej Brytanii, to jest Kolumbia i Dominium, miały pozostać jeszcze nieamerykańskiemi przez przeciąg czasu dłuższy lub krótszy, to może za to możnaby Rosyą nakłonić do odstąpienia Alaski Stanom Zjednoczonym na obszarze około stu trzydziestu pięciu tysięcy mil kwadratowych. I w tym to celu rozpoczęto korespondencyą ze rządem moskiewskim. Początkowo żartowano sobie z tego w Stanach Zjednoczonych, gdy sekretarz Seward zaproponował zakupno „Morza Morsów”, które mogło stać się białym słoniem dla rzeczypospolitej. Ale Seward z yankesowską wytrwałością robił swoje, a w roku 1869 znaczne w tej sprawie stworzono postępy. można było powiedzieć, że układ w tej sprawie pomiędzy Rosyą a Ameryką, jeżeli nie został jeszcze podpisany, to lada dzień musiał przyjść do skutku. Był wieczór d. 31 maja, kiedy Kaskabelowie zatrzymali się nad granicą, pod gajem drzew wysokich. Na tym punkcie, „Piękny Wędrowiec” już stał na terytoryum Alaski, należącem do państwa rosyjskiego a nie na ziemi brytyjskiej Kolumbii, z tego powodu mógł się p. Kaskabel pozbyć wszelkiego uczucia przykrości. Powrócił mu też dobry humor i to tak obficie, że wszyscy mogli nim się podzielić. Teraz już aż do samej granicy Rosyi w Europie cała ich podróż miała się odbywać po terytoryum moskiewskiem. Albowiem tak Alaska jak i olbrzymie obszary Syberyi należą do cara Rosyi. Wesoło też było przy wieczerzy. Jan upolował ładnego zająca, tłustego a pulchnego, którego wypłoszył był Wagram z gęstwiny; i to, proszę państwa, zająca rosyjskiego! – A nie pożałujemy też sobie butelki dobrego wina! – rzekł p. Kaskabel. – Na honor, zdaje mi się, że płuca moje oddychają swobodniej po tej stronie granicy! Wygląda mi to jak mieszanina powietrza rosyjskiego i amerykańskiego! Oddychajcież pełną piersią, moje dzieci! Nie żałujcie sobie! Wystarczy każdemu, a nawet i Clovy’emu bez względu na jego nos trzydziestosześciocalowy! Toż przecie niemal dusiłem się przez ubiegłych pięć tygodni, w czasie podróży po tej przeklętej Kolumbii! Po wieczerzy i po wysuszeniu ostatniej kropelki w butelce, każdy udał się na swój tapczan lub swoje łóżko. Noc spędzono w najzupełniejszym spokoju. Nie przerwały do ani niebezpieczne zwierzęta, ani wędrujący Indyanie. Nazajutrz rano konie i psy zupełnie były wypoczęte po swem znużeniu. Rano zwinięto obóz, a nowi przybysze w gościnnej Rosyi, „tej siostrze Francyi”, jak się wyraził p. Kaskabel, przygotowywali się do dalszej podróży. Nie trzeba na to dużo czasu. Krótko przed godziną szóstą rano, „Piękny Wędrowiec” zwrócił się na północny zachód, ku rzece Simpson, którą łatwo było przekroczyć. Ostroga wysunięta przez Alaskę w kierunku południowym, jest wązkim pasem, znanym pod ogólna nazwą Thlinkilthen, a oskrzydlonym od strony zachodniej szeregiem wysp i archipelagów takich jak wyspa Księcia Walii, Crooze, Kadża, Baranował, Sitka i t. d. Na tej to ostatniej wyspie znajduje się stolica Rosyi amerykańskiej, zwana także nowym Archangielskiem. Skoroby „Piękny Wędrowiec” dostał się do Sitki, p. Kaskabel zamierzał zatrzymać się tam przez kilka dni, najprzód, ażeby nieco odpocząć, a powtóre ażeby przygotować się do tej pierwszej części podróży, która miała go doprowadzić do cieśniny Berynga. Tu droga prowadziła w kapryśnych zygzakach tworzonych przez góry nadbrzeżne. Pan Kaskabel wyruszył tedy, ale nie uczynił jeszcze prawie kroku po ziemi Alaski, kiedy zatrzymała go przeszkoda, która mogła się okazać absolutnie nieprzezwyciężoną. Przyjacielska Rosya, owa siostrzyca Francyi, jak się wydawało, nie miała ochoty okazać swej gościnności tym braciom francuzkim, którzy tworzyli rodzinę Kaskabel. Albowiem Rosya stanęła nagle przed nimi w postaci i kształcie trzech strażników granicznych, ludzi muszkularnych, o bujnym zaroście, wielkich głowach, płaskich nosach, wejrzenia stanowczo kałmuckiego, w ciemnych uniformach urzędników rosyjskich i w owych czapeczkach, które budzą często strach u tylu milionów istot ludzkich…. Na znak dany przez naczelnika tych straży, „Piękny Wędrowiec” stanął, a Clovy, który popędzał konie, zawołał swojego pana. P. Kaskabel okazał się we drzwiach pierwszego przedziału i przy nim stanęli jego synowie i żona. Cokolwiek zaniepokojeni na widok uniformów, wszyscy zeszli. – Pokażcie paszporty! – zażądał oficer w języku rosyjskim, który p. Kaskabel doskonale rozumiał w tym wypadku. – Paszporty? – zapytał się. – Tak. Do państwa cara wejść nie można bez paszportu. – Ależ my nie mamy żadnych, kochany panie, – odrzekł grzecznie p. Kaskabel. – W taki razie wejść wam nie wolno. To było jasne i wyraźne, jak drzwi zatrzaśnięte przed nosem intruza. Pan Kaskabel cofnął się, wiedział on, jak surowe są przepisy administracyi rosyjskiej; bardzo wątpliwą było rzeczą, by mogło przyjść do jakiegoś przyjacielskiego porozumienia się. Było to rzeczywiście fatalnością niesłychaną napotkać te straże w chwili, kiedy „Piękny wędrowiec” przekroczył granicę. Kornelia i Jan oczekiwali z niepokojem rezultatu rozmowy, od której zależał dalszy ciąg ich podróży. – Dzielni moskale, – zaczął p. Kaskabel, natężając głos swój i robiąc wymowne gesta, ażeby wagi nadać swym słowom, – my jesteśmy Francuzami, podróżującymi dla przyjemności własnej i mogę szczerze powiedzieć, także dla przyjemności innych, a szczególniej szlachetnych bojarów, jeżeli raczą zaszczycić nas swoją obecnością! Zdawało nam się, że bez dokumentów można się obejść w dziedzinach Jego Imperatorskiej Mości, cara wszech Rosyan! – Do kraju cara wchodzić bez specyalnego zezwolenia, – obrzmiała odpowiedź, – po żadnym warunkiem nie wolno! – Ale możeby przecie dał się zrobić wyjątek w tym jedynym wypadku? – zapytał się p. Kaskabel tonem jak najbardziej przekonywajacym. – Nie, – odrzekł urzędnik sztywnie i sucho. – A zatem, odejdźcie bez dalszego rezonowania! – Ale mógłbym się zapytać, gdzie można dostać paszporty? – zapytał p. Kaskabel. – To wasza rzecz! – Proszę nam pozwolić tylko dostać się do Sitki, a tam, za wstawieniem się konsula francuzkiego…. – Nie ma francuzkiego konsula w Sitce! A zresztą, skąd jedziecie? – Z Sacramento. – A zatem trzeba było zaopatrzyć się w paszporty w Sacramento. Nie ma zresztą o czem dalej gadać! – Przeciwnie, jest o czem: – zauważył Kaskabel, – jesteśmy bowiem w drodze do Europy. – Do Europy! A którędy? Pan Kaskabel pojął, że ta wzmianka mogłaby wzbudzić przeciw niemu podejrzenie, gdyż wracanie do Europy ta drogą było rzeczą niezwykłą. – Ależ tą drogą! – powiedział. – Pewne okoliczności zmusiły nas obrać tę drogę. – Zresztą o tem mowy być nie może, – rzekł oficer. – Rosyjskie posiadłości są zamknięte dla podróżnych bez paszportów! – Jeżeli jednakowoż chodzi tylko o zapłacenie pewnych należytości, – mówił dalej p. Kaskabel, – to może moglibyśmy się jako porozumieć. I przytem mrugnął okiem porozumiewająco. Ale do porozumienia przyjść nie mogło nawet pod tymi warunkami. – Dzielni Moskale! – rzekł jeszcze Kaskabel, jak człowiek chwytający się źdźbła słomy. – Czy nigdy nie słyszeliście o rodzinie Kaskabel? I wyrzekł te słowa takim tonem, jakoby rodzina Kaskabel co do swego rozgłosu stała na równi z dynastyą Romanowów! Jednakowoż także i to nie pomogło. Trzeba było zawrócić i jechać z powrotem. Straże nawet wykonały ścisły rozkaz towarzyszenie „Pięknemu Wędrowcowi” na drugą stronę granicy i zabronienia przekroczenia jej napowrót. A skutkiem tego p. Kaskabel znalazł się napowrót w brytyjskiej Kolumbii z bardzo wydłużona twarzą. Trzeba przyznać, że położenie było bardzo miło, a nawet rozpaczliwe. Wszystkie plany miały być zniweczone. trzeba było się wyrzec drogi z takim entuzyazmem obranej. Powrót do Francyi, drogą na zachód, podróż do Europy przez Syberyą, stała się niemożliwą dla braku paszportów. Wracać do New Yorku przez daleki Zachód możnaby wprawdzie w zwykły sposób. Ale jakże przebyć Ocean Atlantycki bez statku, a skąd wziąć statek bez pieniędzy na opłacenie podróży? Co do zarobku w czasie podróży, to niepodobna było prawie oczekiwać, by przyniósł sumę potrzebną do opędzenia kosztów. a przytem, ileż to czasu potrzebaby na oszczędzenie takiej sumy? Rodzina Kaskabel, – dlaczegoż otwarcie tego nie przyznać? – już prawie spowszedniała podówczas w Stanach Zjednoczonych. W ciągu ubiegłych lat dwudziestu nie opuszczono prawie żadnego miasta lub miasteczka wzdłuż linii Great Trunk. Teraz zaledwie centy mogli zarabiać tam, gdzie zbierali przedtem dolary. Nie, droga na wschód kosztowała nieskończone zwłoki; mogły upłynąć lata, nimby można opłacić podróż okrętem jadącym do Europy. Za jakąbądź cenę należało znaleźć sposób, aby „Piękny Wędrowiec” mógł dostać się do Sitki. Około tej sprawy kręciły się myśli i rozmowy członków zajmującej tej rodziny, gdy zastanawiano się nad położeniem. – Otóż nowy kłopot! – rzekła Kornelia, wstrząsając głową. – Czyż przykre te przejście nigdy się nie skończą? – Tu – bo przejścia nie ma żadnego! – zawołał jej mąż. – Położenie jest bez wyjścia, ulica bez przestrzału! I cóż, stary wygo, Herkulesie rozgłośnej areny, czyż nie znajdziesz sposobu przezwyciężenia tej fatalności? Czy dasz się zmódz przeciwnościom? Mając w małym palcu wszystkie podstępy i figle sztukmistrza, czy nie wywiniesz się z tej trudności? Czy wypróżnił się twój worek pomysłów? Czyż to rzecz możliwa, by mózg twój tak twórczy nie odniósł zwycięstwa w tych zapasach z zawistnym losem? – Cezarze, – rzekła Kornelia, – kiedy ci nieznośni strażnicy znaleźli się na naszej drodze właśnie w chwili, kiedy mogli przeszkodzić naszemu wejściu do kraju, to odwołajmy się do wyższej ich władzy! – Do wyższej władzy! – zawołał p. Kaskabel. – Tę bez wątpienia piastuje gubernator Alaski jakiś pułkownik rosyjski, zapewne tak nieużyty, jak ci ludzie, a ten niezawodnie nas pośle do dyabła! – A przytem mieszka on zapewne w Sitce, z właśnie do Sitki nie pozwalają nam się udać. – Kto wie, – rzekł Clovy wcale rozsądnie, – może co strażnicy nadgraniczni nie wzbronią się zaprowadzić nam do gubernatora. – Może też Clovy ma słuszność! – rzekł p. Kaskabel. – To myśl wcale nie zła. – Chyba że funta kłaków nie warta, – dodał clown ze zwykłem swem zastrzeżeniem. – Warto spróbować, nim wybierzemy się z powrotem, – rzekł Jan, – i jeśli ojciec zechce, to pójdę…. – Nie, lepiej ja pójdę, – przerwał p. Kaskabel. – Czy to daleko do Sitki? – Jakich trzysta mil. – Hm, w przeciągu dziewięciu lub dziesięciu dni mogę być z powrotem. Prześpijmy tę sprawę, a jutro spróbujemy! Nazajutrz rano o świcie p. Kaskabel wyszedł szukać strażników. Nie potrzebował szukać długo, albowiem pozostali blisko „Pięknego Wędrowca” na straży. – Cóż to? Znowuś pan przyszedł? – zawołano groźnym tonem. – Znowu przyszedłem, – odrzekł, uśmiechając się jak najsłodziej. I pośród ustawicznych komplementów dla rosyjskich urzędników, wyraził swoje życzenie, ażeby go zawiedziono do Jego Ekscelencyi guberanatora Alaski. Ofiarował się opłacić wszelkie koszta podróży „szanownego pana urzędnika”, który raczy mu towarzyszyć i dał do poznania, że nie zapomni o wynagrodzeniu gotówką trudów podjętych przez „szlachetnego i wspaniałomyślnego pana, który…” i t. d. Ale wymowa jego była nadaremną. Nawet widoki pięknego wynagrodzenia nie wzruszyły nikogo. Zdaje się, że strażnicy, równie uparci jak celnicy i natarczywi jak poborcy podatków, zaczęli z wielkiem podejrzeniem patrzeć na usilne jego starania przekroczenia granicy Alaski. Jeden z nich zakończył krótko pertrakcye, rozkazując Kaskabelowi wracać, skąd przybył, i dodał: – Jeżeli was kiedy znowu znajdziemy na rosyjskiem terytoryum, to nie do Sitki was zaprowadzimy, tylko do najbliższego fortu, a skoro raz tam się dostaniecie, to niewiadomo czyli i kiedy stamtąd kto was wybawi. I pana Kaskabela dość niedelikatnie porwano za ramię i oprowadzono do „Pięknego Wędrowca”, gdzie rodzina jego z twarzy jego wyczytała, jaki był skutek ostatniej jego próby. Czyliż istotnie nadszedł czas, w którym Kaskabelów dom na kołach miał stać się mieszkaniem nieruchomem? Czy łódź wioząca sztukmistrza i jego szczęście, miała stanąć rozbita u granicy kolumbijsko – alaskańskiej jak statek wzniesiony przez bałwany i osadzany na skałach? Wedle wszelkiego prawdopodobieństwa przyszło do tego. Jakże smutnym i ponurym był pierwszy dzień spędzony pośród tych okoliczności, jak smutnymi dni dalsze długo się ciągnące, nim podróżni mogli się zdecydować obrać nowy plan podróży! Na szczęście jeszcze nie brakowało żywności. Z prowizyj, które zamierzali odnowić w Sitce dosyć jeszcze pozostało. A przytem okolica przedziwnie obfitowała w zwierzynę. Tylko Jan i Wagram uważali dobrze, ażeby nie przekraczać granicy Kolumbii. Groziło bowiem młodzieńcowi co najmniej skonfiskowanie strzelby i pieniężna kara na korzyść rządu moskiewskiego. Tymczasem zmartwienie „zatapiało ostre swe szpony” w serca naszych przyjaciół. Nawet i zwierzęta, jak się zdawało, podzielały smutek ogólny. Dżako paplał mniej niż zwykle. Psy skomlały i wyły od czasu do czasu. John Bull zapominał o swych swawolach i minach komicznych. Tylko Vermont i Gladiator bez skargi poddawały się losowi, nie mając nic lepszego do czynienia, niż paść się na bujnej świeżej trawie, którą im dostarczała okolica. – A jednak, a jednak musimy się przecież na coś zdecydować! – mawiał często p. Kaskabel, zakładając ramiona na piersiach. Było to rzeczą konieczną; ale na co? na co?… Nad tem nie powinien był sobie głowy łamać p. Kaskabel, gdyż istotnie nie było dla niego wyboru. Widząc, ze nie wolno mu było iść naprzód, powinien był zdecydować się wracać i wyrzec się podróży w zachodnim kierunku, której się podjął był z taką odwagą. Musiał przecież wracać po tej znienawidzonej ziemi Kolumbii brytyjskiej, a potem przez prerye dalekiego Zachodu i dalej do wybrzeży Oceanu Atlantyckiego! A skoro się znajdą w Nowym Yorku, to co uczynią? Może dałaby się urządzić składka pomiędzy ludźmi dobroczynnemi, ażeby mieli czem opłacić koszta przeprawy? Jakże poniżającą to byłoby rzeczą dla tych dzielnych ludzi, którzy zawsze żyli ze swej pracy i nigdy nie wyciągali ręki, ażeby żebrać, – by mieli się stać przedmiotem publicznego miłosierdzia! Jakimiż nędznikami byli ci, którzy zrabowali im całe ich mienie w wąwozach Sierry! – Jeżeli ich nie powieszą w Ameryce, nie garotują w Hiszpanii, lub gilotynują we Francyi lub nie wbiją na pal w Turcyi, – mawiał p. Kaskabel, – to nie ma chyba na tym świecie sprawiedliwości. W końcu powziął decyzyą. – Wybierzemy się jutro! – rzekł wieczorem 4go czerwca. – Udamy się z powrotem do Sacramento, a potem…. Nic więcej nie powiedział. W Sacramento obaczy się. Co do wyruszenia, wszystko było gotowe. Potrzeba było tylko zaprządz konie i zwrócić się na południe. Ostatni ten wieczór nad granicą Alaski był najsmutniejszy ze wszystkich. Każdy siedział w swym kącie, nie mówiąc ani słowa. Na dworze zupełnie było ciemno. Chmury gęste przelatywały po niebie jak lodowce pędzone wichrem na wschód. Napróżno byłoby szukać choćby jednej gwiazdeczki, a księżyc w pierwszej kwadrze właśnie skrył się za górami na widnokręgu. Była może dziewiąta godzina, kiedy p. Kaskabel polecił udać się na spoczynek. Nazajutrz rano miano wyruszyć o świcie. „Piękny Wędrowiec” miał powrócić na drogę, którą przybyto ze Sacramento, a nawet bez przewodnika nie byłoby trudną rzeczą odbyć podróż. Skoro dostaną się do źródeł Frasera, dolina ich doprowadzi już do granicy terytoryum Washington. Clovy tedy zabierał się już do zamykania drzwi zewnętrznych, powiedziawszy dobranoc obydwom psom, kiedy nagle usłyszano wystrzał w niewielkiej odległości. – Ktoś strzelił! – zawołał p. Kaskabel. – Tak, to był strzał! – odrzekł Jan. – Ktoś zapewne poluje! – rzekła Kornelia. – Poluje, pośród ciemnej nocy? – zauważył Jan. – To trudno przypuścić. W tejże chwili usłyszano drugi wystrzał, a potem wołanie….